clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 23
Several things Hi P-P, There is several things I want to talk to you about: Bureacrats Awesome335 hasn't been active since 16:36, May 5, 2013 and isn't really editing any more. His edit count has decreased to just one or two edits every week! I recommend that he is demoted. Also, Wolf-gangs hasn't been active since 16:51, May 6, 2013. On his user page, it says he will be fully inactive in May but even throught March and April he hasn't really been editing. He should be demoted as well. This means that you are the only active Bureacrat on the wiki. I think they should be demoted - Awesome335 - especially and we should promote new b-crats. If they aren't going to be demoted, then new ones should definitely be promoted. I recommend we promote Mixer2301 and Dps04. You may want to put this to a community vote. Admin Wiki I understand there is an administrators wiki. I am a b-crat on the Music Wiki but I don't know the link. I asked David but he doesn't know either. Could you send us both the link? Image Rename Please rename File:Oie transparent (9).png to File:My Penguin Icon.png because this is a more suitable name. Image Fade On your user page you have a fade which uses this code: However, I would like to use this in an infobox on my user page. I want to include File:Spydar007 Feb 2013.png fading into File:Spydar007 EPF Suit Silhouette.png. Is there a way to do this? Image Protection Since it is for my avatar, please protect File:Spydar007 Wiki Avatar.png. Signature Policy On the signature policy it says the image can't be over 20px. This is WAY to small. Look at my signature. I use 45px. If I change it to 20px, it is too small to see. Could you make a community vote saying that I want it to be changed to 'NO MORE THAN 50px'? Page Creation Please create the following pages: *Template:MyPenguinUser with *My Penguin Release Party with *Pataplouff with *Rondinet with *User:81.101.202.233/sign4 with What does Template:Clear do? Page Unlock Please unlock the following: *Template:Warning *Template:Warning2 *Template:Warning3 Thank you for reading this long message. Please reply with the answers soon. 15:05, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Hi P-P, I agree. For the b-crats, they don't need to be demoted yet though. The Demotion Policy says that a b-crat has to be inactive for 1 month, without excuse, before being demoted. Wolf has an excuse (exams). Awesome got addicted to Fifa 13... . Anyway, we could do with some more b-crats (only 3?). Also I would agree about the signature policy change Spydar has proposed, but maybe a little lower (35px at most?). Finally please block for swearing (saying the b word twice). --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:33, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::It will take me a while to reply all of this so, please be patiend :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:25, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Lol :p Spydar certainly had lots to ask! Don't worry about the "clear" template bit. I told him what it does. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sorry! I know it is a lot but you are the best person to ask! :::: :::::All right. Less work for me XP it's one of the longest message i've ever received if not the longest, but i have time ;) :::::Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::@David: I'm sorry but bureaocracy is not a game, and you can see it by the problems in demotion projects, and this heavy proccess of holding a vote and then waiting for a reply from Wikia. This privelege has a great variety of priveleges and our wiki is just not big enough for having more than 3. ::::::Also, thanks for the message about ::::::Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:54, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::*bureaucracy http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png ::::::: (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 09:56, May 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Image Fade So where do I put the bit to make it fade? It would be helpful if you would make the edit on my page for me. 17:03, May 13, 2013 (UTC) PS - Thanks for the help! Warning templates You may want to lock the Warning templates up again now. I've finished! 17:05, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Page Move Please move the following page: *My Talkpage > User talk:81.101.202.233/Archive 5 Please lock Archive 5 as soon as you have moved it. :Hi Penguin-Pal, I moved the talk page for Spydar, so you don't have to :) anyways, could you please protect it for Spydar since its now his fifth archive. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:02, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks David. It's now also protected. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:36, May 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Favicons So .ico is the favicon file type? When I try to upload a png, it says wrong file type. So .ico is the correct type? Q Hey PP. As much as I'm kind of ashamed to ask another admin to help, I feel it must be done. So, I've taken some thought to making my wiki look more spectacular with eye-catching templates and I've taken note to see you know quite a "bit" about them. Let's just think hypothetically and say that your talent didn't come from practice, but from information available on the internet. If I wanted to find said information, where might I come across it? If you could point me in the right direction, I'd owe you forever. Thanks for all your help man, Xonius Protect Hi Penguin-Pal, please protect the following since Spydar is done with them. *Template:Warning *Template:Warning2 *Template:Warning3 There has been a long histort of vandalsim on these pages so could you protect them just in case? --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 12:09, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Thanks you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:09, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello, it's me again As it seems my userpage hasn't actually been deleted (just blanked), could you please get that done, as well as any subpages? I nominated a couple for deletion... --Yowuza (talk) 16:17, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Done. And hi again. If there is any other thing that you wanted, you know what to do ;) :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:20, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Danke schoen. --Yowuza (talk) 16:52, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Logo Design Vote Just wanted to remind you that the logo design competition starts today. Ultimate iPad Expert Talk 11:29, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Untitled [about blog] http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fottymaddy/Club_Penguin_Updates:_May_16th_2013 Another cp updates blog at your service! User:Fottymaddy Help with Music Hey Penguin-Pal, can you please come on chat? I need your help with something. Sgt Mecha (talk) 16:42, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Please create the following pages: *Template:Spydar3000PartyInvite with *Template:Spydar007 3000 Party Attendee with *User:81.101.202.233/3000 Edits Party/Info with *User:81.101.202.233/3000 Edits Party/Messaging with 14:35, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Notice of temperary inactivity Hi Penguin-Pal, this is just a notice from me, as stated on my notice, I will be less active during the rest of May and possibly the start of June. I will be especially inactive in the final week of May, as I have exams. I then might be going on holiday afterwords. During some of these times I may not be able to come online at all. Therefore if others request that I should be demoted for inactivity, please tell them I have an excuse, since I've got exams. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:58, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :You are not getting demoted for inactivity, David! I'll make sure of it! : 17:04, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Sockpuppet Block I understand that Tyger5000 was blocked for being underaged. One of his socks, Snowy Bomber, was blocked. However, it has come tomy attention that he has made ANOTHER account, Kashy Bomber. I know that this is Tyger because Kashy was made on the same day that Snowy was blocked. The name is also similar. I don't think this is a coincedence, do you? Please block him and get Wikia to disable him globally. 17:11, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Here is a list of some of Tyger's socks: **Tyger5000 **Snowy Bomber **Kashy Bomber **Tigereh **Kreator808 :There are more but these are the ones I could find. : 17:23, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Template Move Please move the following template and run Syster to fix the red links: Template:PHGiveway > Template:PHGiveaway 18:42, May 18, 2013 (UTC) URGENT - BLOCK NEEDED! Please block for vandalism and adding nonsense to pages repetitively. You can see his contributions and Card-Jitsu Party 2013, Card-Jitsu Snow and Ninja Forces are the pages. He also vandalised Green Ninja's user page because GN reverted his edits. Please block him ASAP. 18:49, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Cascading Lock Hello! It has come to my attention that Snicks 10's userpage is locked because of his edit count. However, this means that several templates are also locked. Some of these templates are: *Template:Ninja *Template:Ninja2 *Template:Name *Template:Plays CP *Template:Chrome When I try to edit them it says: "You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been protected from editing, because it is included in the following page, which is protected with the "cascading" option turned on: User:Snicks10" Can you fix this please? 10:35, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Template List Is there any way to find a list of all pages with a certain template on? 10:41, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Mattgelo This guy is mattegelo ----> http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.210.146.5 ---Arsenal55702 (talk) 14:47, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Vote Please look at this. Tiff or Nick says he can make one himself. 16:28, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Baack Hello Penguin-Pal, I want to inform you that I will be fully active starting this thursday and would start to perform a normal admin and bureaucrat tasks. Anyway, please be more active on chat on thursday, since I need to discuss with you and I suppose you need me for somethings too. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 05:38, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Locked page Spelling error-please correct! British Columbia's spelled incorrectedly in this locked article as Columbia. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin -Republic of Chinghai The Snow Showdown Hello! I'm SugarPenguin12, and I am creating a Card-Jitsu Snow Movie. If you are interested to sign up, please visit User blog:SugarPenguin12/Card-Jitsu Snow - The Snow Showdown AUDITIONS BEING HELD!! and specify the role you want in the comments. Thanks! --SugarPenguin12 (talk) 08:22, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks and you're welcome! -Republic of Chinghai URT This user is URT ---> http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Republic_of_Chinghai I just banned him from chat , He thinks he's tooo far smart --Arsenal55702 (talk) 14:57, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :What is a URT? : 15:04, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :URT is - United Republic of Taiwan lol he made a sock :P :--Arsenal55702 (talk) 16:02, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Did he admit it? Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:04, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Multiple Things (again!) I have another long message for you. (Sorry!!!) It's not as long as the other one but it is still fairly long. Page Unlock Please unlock these pages: *Template:Delete *Template:Under Construction *Card-Jitsu Snow Page Creation Please create these pages: *User:81.101.202.233/3000 Edits Party with *User:81.101.202.233/My Name with *User:81.101.202.233/My Igloo with *User:81.101.202.233/My Membership with *Berinjelapin with *Perlerare with Account I was just wondering, if I was to create an account on the wiki, (I might try and persuade my parents to let me), is there any way to move my contributions over to my account? Do I have to create it in a certain way? Admin Wiki Is the administrators only wiki made just for this wiki or is it for all wikis? If it is for all wikis, then I am a b-crat on the music wiki so could you send the the link? You're Invited! Since I have now reached 3000 Edits: Thanks for taking the time to read it. I appreciate all you have done for me!!!!! 15:05, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Music hi penguinpal how can i put music like this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9qlJqoBoBg for my userpage How do you make Chat name color appear in all chat? Hello Penguin-pal, how do you make chat name color appear in all chat? Thanks ~ --TheHelioptile2014 (talk) 22:23, May 20, 2013 (UTC)